creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Dreamer's Reality
June 13th, 2012 This is a cool little experiment '' I'm trying. You see, the other day I read about lucid dreaming somewhere. Lucid dreaming is the process of gaining control of your dreams by knowing you're in them. I thought it honestly sounded really fucking cool, so I decided to give it a shot. It was recommended to me throughout this I keep a ''dream journal, hence this whole thing. Uhmm, I guess I'll update this tomorrow with how things go. Hope for the best, right? -John June 14th, 2012 Alas, despite my effort, last night was a failure. I hardly remember my dream let alone having control over it. All I remember is a guy in a weird hat. He seemed out of place, but since I never remember my dream I suppose he could be there all the time. I'm just gonna keep this journal empty until something lively happens I guess. No use in wasting paper, right? Anyway, I'm gonna go to work. -John July 3rd, 2012 Okay, I've been trying the whole lucid dreaming thing on and off for a little less than a month now, and last night I finally made head-way! I couldn't control anything, but I knew what was going on! I was there, aware, and able to remember it to some better degree! It was weird, though. Everything was so abstract. A lot of things were just strange, but it was like watching a trippy movie. Oh, I saw the guy in the hat again! He seemed different this time though... I felt uneasy watching him, but I'm sure it's just a weird psychological thing. Oh well! I am just excited I had any results! I'll post more commonly now that it works. -John July 5th, 2012 I didn't write anything yesterday, cause well, once again not much happened. Just observed my Dream World as I call it among friends. It's just so fucking cool! I watched Elton John disco with a fucking tiger! Anyway, last night was a little odd. First, I tried controlling who I saw but the only person I could place any thought on was the guy in a hat... I saw him more clearly this time, though. He was in a nice suit, and his hat was long and tall like a top hat. He smiled, a lot. It was a real devilish sort of smile, too. I asked him what his name was and he just chuckled. As I said, I'm sure it's totally normal! -John July 6th, 2012 Okay, last night was fucking amazing! I now can control almost everything that goes on in my dreams! I flew over Paris, and kissed the girl of my dreams! Man, was she gorgeous. But wherever we went, I saw that man just out of the corner of my eye. I paid no attention to it, though. I'm sure it's normal... Right? -John September 23rd, 2012 I haven't updated in so long, I've just completely neglected to. I assure you though, this is amazing! It's my own world, other than seeing that man everywhere... I asked a few people, and they didn't mention it but maybe it's something personal. Anyway, I'll try to update more. -John September 24th, 2012 Last night... I was terrified. I had heard about sleep paralysis, but to experience it was petrifying... What's weird is I still saw that man. He laughed in the corner of my fucking room for what seemed like years. HE JUST WOULDN'T GO AWAY. No... No, this isn't normal. I should stop this, it's not worth whatever that fucking thing is. -John September 27th, 2012 The last few nights have been really out of the ordinary. I don't try to lucid dream, yet every night I find myself in control of my Dream World. And that same man is just standing there. He does talk now, though. He tells me to really think about everything around me, feel it all. I read somewhere you shouldn't feel pain in your dreams, but to show me he cut my arm and I assure you I felt it. It hurt SO fucking bad... I don't know what's going on, but I think I should get some help. -John September 28th, 2012 Last night I had another sleep paralysis incident, but this time that fucking man was cutting me, all over. He just laughed and fucking laughed. I FELT EVERY FUCKING CUT... But when I could move, they were really there. Up and down my arms, blood everywhere... I don't know what to do... I'm really very scared. I showed this to my mother today and she told me she'd get me help. -John October 3rd, 2012 I'm writing this inside a padded room. They said they would give me my journal as long as I told them everything the man did, and he does a lot. Last night, he whispered in my ear a secret about one of my doctors. He told me he raped his 12 year old son, and when I told the doctor he seemed horribly shocked... He backed away, and resigned apparently. I don't know who this man is, but he seems really nice now. -John October 4th, 2012 Last night he told me something so amazing. He told me I can join him! I can join him, isn't that wonderful? He said that tonight, he's gonna take me with him! I'm sooooooo excited! He's so nice to me now! I won't be updating this anymore, for tonight my Dreamer takes me away! Sweet dreams~ -John Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings